2 Secrets 6 Wedding Bells
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: The day has finally come! Follow our favorite couple as they go through all the steps in a wedding. Plus, an unexpected change in plans! R
1. Prologue

Prologue

5 more years had passed, and Zak and Jamie were 22 now. Josh had learned sign language and he and Rachel were now engaged. Jamie had found a note on her pillow. It didn't have a name on it. 'Oh no, it's probably Seth!' Seth was still crazy about her. At least Wadi gave up years ago. The note told her to go to the park at exactly 8:30 pm. Dispite the risks, she went anyway. But instead of Seth, to Jamie's great relief, it was Zak and he was standing in the same spot where they'd had their first date 11 years ago. Obviously, he was nervious. His hands were shaking. "What'd you want me to come here for?" she said. Zak took a deep breath and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and took out a velvety small-ish box and opened it. "Jamie, will you marry me?" he said. Jamie felt as if she couldn't talk until, finally, she managed a "yes".

_The next morning..._

Jamie woke up to the smell of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She jumped out of bed and went into the kitchen. She took out a bowl from the cabinet. "You came home pretty late last night," George said, pouring a cup of coffee. "So? I'm not sixteen anymore, Dad," Jamie said, hiding her left hand behind her back. "Still, it was late," George said. "You shouldn't baby me anymore."

"Why is that?" George inquired, sipping his coffee. Jamie slowly pulled out her hand. Everyone looked at Jamie's hand and started mumbling between each other. "I HEAR WEDDING BELLS! DING DONG, DING DONG!" Luke yelled out. He started laughing as hard as his lungs could take. "Calm down, Skywalker," Jenn said. "Was it romantic?" Alex said. "Are you kidding? He put a note a pillow and when I went to the park, he was standing in the _exact same spot _as our first date!" Jamie sighed dreamily. "Wow, he's deep," Jenn said. "Just remember, Honey. The key to a successful marriage is to always love each other, no matter what," Emily said. "Thanks, Mom," Jamie said, smiling.


	2. Bringing on the Pressure

Chapter 1

Bringing on the Pressure

* * *

"Oh. my. god! Mom! Are we going to have enough money? What about my dress?" -Jamie gasped- "I NEED A MADE OF HONOR! WHO'S THAT GONNA BE, I'VE GOT 6 SISTERS!" Jamie was in a nervous wreck. "Honey, Honey, calm down! We'll figure it out," Emily reassured. "OUT OF 6!" Jamie screamed. "Jamie, the world isn't ending, okay? If you want, you can just sit down and watch TV while me and your sisters plan-"

"NO! It's partly my wedding and I will plan my part," Jamie insisted. "Sup," Jenn said as she walked in the room."I'm gonna wear my fuzzy slippers to your wedding, kay?"

"Oh god, I'm already a nervous wreck, I don't need your help!" Jamie said sourly. "Ohhh... kay..." Jenn said giving an evil grin."What's that about?" Jamie asked. "Ohhhh... nothing" she said walking out of the room snickering.

"Back to wedding plans Ma. Seriously, who's my maid of honor?"

"MEEEEEE!" Luke said toddling in. "No, honey, your the ring bearer," Emily said. "I get to wear a ring? Yay!"

"Sure, let's go with that..." Jamie said. "Now honey about the dress, we _are_ going to have enough money. You do not need worry," Emily said in a soft voice. "Because your father will take care of it." Jamie laughed. George came in and picked up Luke. "I'm taking care of _what_ exactly?"

"My dress."

"Only if it's longsleeve, turtle-neck, with absolutly no skin showing except your face!" George implied. "Dad!" Jamie whined. "George! Let her wear what she wants- and yes you're wearing high heels!"

"Darn..." Jamie pouted."Then dad, you're obviously not paying for the bridesmaids' dresses because they're calf-length and strapless..."

"_STRAPLESS!_ There is no way in _H***_ I'm letting my daughters wear strapless dresses!" George yelled. "Daddy, use your _inside_ voice, and no bad words!" Luke said, poking his nose. "Yes , Luke is right please don't baby them, George!" Emily said. "Yeah, I'll wear above knee-length if I have to just to tick you off," Jamie teased. George's face went almost fuscha but he didn't say anything. Luke started laughing. "Look, Mama! Daddy's a plum-face!" Luke said. "Alright everyone let's go to bed it's almost midnight."

"Night peeps!" Jenn yelled from the top of the stairs.


	3. A Trip You Never Want to Take

Chapter 2

A Trip You_ Never_ Want to Take

* * *

Jamie was lying awake in her bed thinking about somehow she would mess up during the wedding. Thinking all these bad thoughts. She kept saying,"Close my eyes and go to sleep." Until finally she did.

_Dream..._

Jamie was so happy it was her "wedding day". She was sitting in the makeup chair when her "makeup artist"(Jenn in disguise) came in."So let's start,"she said in a squeaky voice. "Close your eyes and relax," Helga whispered.

_One hour later..._

"What's all this stuff you're putting on my face it's everywhere!" Jamie said. "Er... moisterizer?" Helga said. "Oh, cool." Jamie was so excited."So my face will be nice and moisterized!"

"Ya.. sure let's go with that." Helga said under her breath, but Helga (Jenn) wasn't moisterizing she was making a clown face on Jamie. And all the stuff on her face was thick, red, lipstick.

"All done!" Helga said. "Oh, I'm so excited to see what I look like. Can I see a mirror please!"

"No time honey Chop- chop, go get your dress on and well hit the church!"

"Okay..." Jamie said walking away slowly.

Jamie was standing outside waiting for her limo to come pick her up. When all of a sudden a huge monster truck pulled up and honked it's horn. "Is that my ride!"

"Ya, hop in or you'll be late" The driver yelled. " I think I'd rather walk than ride in that," Jamie murmured. "Come on, move your buns". Jamie climbed into the truck and they set off to the church. "Thanks for the ride, I guess.." Jamie said. "Ohh you're welcome partner."

Jamie jumped out of the truck and ran to the front doors of the church. Rachel gave her the bouquet and the music started. First, Allissa, the flower girl, started to walk down the aisle with Luke, the ring bearer. Next, came the bridesmaids; then the maid of honor. Finally, everyone rose and Jamie started down the aisle. She was looking straight ahead and all she was thinking of was how happy she would be once she was married to Zak. But then all of a sudden she heard the doors shut behind her, catching on her dress. 'Oh crap!' she thought. "What's happening?" She yelped. Jamie tried to pull away but her dress was very, very stuck, and it started to tear. "Open the _doors_!" she cried. Suddenly, there was a sound of ripping fabric and Jamie tumbled over, the bottom of her dress flopping over like an umbrella. Zak, Emily, and George rushed over, helped Jamie up to see her covered in tears. "What is all over your face, Jamie?" Zak asked. "Makeup" Jamie said. "No duh, who put it on?" They all looked at the bridesmaids and Jenn was laughing her head off. She was laughing so hard because she was the one who put on Jamie's makeup.

_End of dream..._

"JENNIFER!" Jamie woke up screaming. Jennifer walked in. "Sup," she said.


	4. Party Time!

Chapter 3

Party Time!

* * *

The next day, Jamie was showing everyone what her dream was like. "...and then I fell and Jenn was cracking up because she was 'Helga'!"

"Man, I'm good!" Jenn said. Jamie glared at her. "Not funny," Zak said. "Hey, _I _didn't really do it, it was dream-me. And dream-me is awesome!" Jenn said smirking. "And you're almost gonna be dream-you again unless you shut up," Zak warned. "HA HA!" Jamie mouthed. "You too Jamie, shut your pie hole!" Jenn said. "I didn't say anything!" Jamie said innocently. Jenn glared at her. "You two stop fighting! Jamie, go get ready for your bachelorette party," Emily said. "Mom, that's not until later."

"I don't care, just do it." Jamie stalked off upstairs. "Thank goodness she's gone! You know how sensitative she is, right? Well, we have to make sure that dream doesn't happen. Jennifer, no 'Helga', and Zak, you better remember those vows because if you don't, you're getting a butt-whoopin', Tuesday style!" Emily said. Then, Luke came in. "Lukie scared," he said and then walked out. "Okaay," Jenn said. "Hey, what are you still doing here? Go get ready, too!" Emily said, shooing Jenn out of there. "Yeah...I'm gonna go do something. Bye!" Zak said, going upstairs.

_At the bachelorette party..._

"Woohoo!" Jamie screamed. "Go alittle easier on the wine, Jamie!" Jenn said, patting her sister's shoulder. "You don't tell me what to do!" Jamie said, chugging down another bottle of wine. "Since when does Jamie like wine?" Geni said. "God knows. She doesn't even like to see the stuff never mind drink it!" Jenn said. "I wish I could drink! I mean, not the whole freaking bottle like 'Miss Chugs-A-Lot' over there. Just one little sip!" Vanessa complained, slouching on a bar stool. "Not until you're 21 little sis, ha ha!" Miss Chugs-A-Lot said. Jenn couldn't help laughing. "Ok, Jamie, time to put down the bottle and sit down," she said, taking the wine from her. "Ok..." Jamie said, sitting on the bar stool next to Vanessa. "Deploy Operation Tomato! Vanessa, chug machine! Geni, tomato juice! GO GO GO!" Vanessa stuck a funnel thingy in Jamie's mouth and Geni poured the juice in. Jamie spluttered and gagged. "Eww! Why are you guys sticking that crap down my throat!" she protested. "She's back!" Vanessa said. "Good. Now no more wine for you, EVER!" Jenn said.


	5. Dress Shopping and Other Stuff

Chapter 4

Dress Shopping and Other Stuff

* * *

Emily was taking Jamie to the local David's Bridal to pick out a wedding dress. The planning was almost finished and the only thing left was her dress."What kind of dress would you like?" asked the manager. "I would like something that has little, light, baby blue flowers all over it, and I would like it to be strapless, please." Jamie asked. "Sure, let's go take a look." said Amy, the assistant person said.

Emily and Jamie were sitting on a little sofa outside the dressing room waiting for the asstiant to come back. "Now, we have a dress that has little blue flowers on it, but it isn't strapless. We also have a dress that has little, baby blue, flowers, and is strapless, but it has sparkels all over it." said Amy. "Umm, do you have any mermaid dresses?" Jamie questioned. "Ah, yes we do!" Amy dissappeared again and brought out another dress. It was white and long and came with a pair of gloves that went about to the elbow. Jamie gasped. "Ooh, that one!" Jamie said in amazement. "Good choice! And it's on sale for $100."

"Boo Ya!" Jamie said.

_Later..._

Most of the shopping was done and now all that was left was the invites. Jamie hopped onto her laptop and opened up PrintMaster 12 and made the invitations. Then Vanessa walked in the room. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked."Making the invitations." she said exhausted. "Nice," her sister commented. "Thanks, now I've got to send these to, like, 10,000 people. "I could help," Vanessa said. "Thanks, sis!" Jamie said. Then, Alex walked in. "Hey, Mini-me," she said. According to Emily, Alex was just over half-an-hour older than Jamie, so Alex called her twin Mini-me. "So, I was out and some dude thought I was you. He said his name was Aaron. You know him?"

"Do I know him?" Jamie said hysterically. "He's the guy who harrassed me in high school! He's out of jail? Oh, if I get my hands on that BIG FAT MANIACAL MONKEY, I'M GONNA-"

"Hey, hey, what's with all the yelling?" Zak said. "AARON'S OUT OF JAIL AND HE'S OUT TO GET ME!" Jamie started to hyperventilate. "Jamie, Jamie, calm down. That was six years ago,we've all changed since then. And so has he."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE-"

"Jame, stop yelling. You're gonna wear out your voice and then what will we do? Alex, Vanessa, why don't you girls take Jamie out for some fun?" Zak said. "Alright!"

"Fun time! Let's go, Jamie," Vanessa said, dragging Jamie out. Zak smiled to himself. A genius plan was forming in his head. One that would drive her _nuts_.


	6. Guess Who?

Chapter 5

Guess Who?

* * *

Zak had finished his genius plan and Jamie certainly would go crazy. She might be real mad at him too. But for six years a fear had hidden itself deep within Jamie. Now that fear was about to be uncovered. An old wound reopened. An apple from the bottom of the pile. All leading to something falling apart. So when Aaron had recieved his invitation from Zak, he was enthralled. 'Control yourself, Aaron. You're fresh outta jail. You're invited to her _wedding_ for God's sake!' he thought to himself. Aaron wasn't going to try and pull anything. He'd just sit there, watch, clap, and possibly cry. But that last one's for girls.

_Later on in the day..._

"Zak?"

"Bathroom."

"What are you doing?"

"Popping a zit that just wants to pop but won't. DIE ZIT!" Zak said. Jamie laughed. "Anyway, I just got a message on the phone that says 'Hey, dude, I'm coming. See you there'. Wanna know who it's from?" Jamie asked. "Got it! Who?" Zak said, finally popping his zit. "Aaron. Care to explain?"

"Oh, yeah. Uhhh... Well, I sorta...invited him to the wedding."

"YOU DID WHAT! ZAK, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU PRETTY MUCH JUST KILLED YOURSELF, BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, I'M GOING AFTER-"

"Jamie, calm down! He won't be able to do anything because I could break him like a toothpick. Besides, it's a wedding. Then, I'll have a sort-of-legal reason to hurt him. Just pretend he's not there, ok?" Zak said, kissing her forehead. "Alright, but I'm still going to beat you later!" Jamie said. "Beat me all you want, I guess I'll have deserved it."

"H*** yeah," Jamie said, punching him lighly on the shoulder and walking away.


	7. Sunday is Funday

Chapter 6

Sunday is Funday

* * *

Appareantly, some day before the wedding you're supposed to go do something in somewhere fun that takes away all the stress. So, Danny, Izzy, Zak, and Jamie all decided to go to Lazer Tag. Danny and Zak were on the red team and Jamie and Izzy were on blue team. "Commencing round 1...Begin!" the robotic voice on the intercom said. Jamie ran strait for the red base and started shooting it. Izzy came up on her left and joined in. "Red team, your base is under attack!"

"Hello, Ladies." Jamie turned her head, still shooting. "Oh, hey, Zak...ZAK? RETREAT! RETURN TO BASE, RETURN TO BASE!" she screamed. "Why did we run?" Izzy said. "Well, we were about to die, plus, I ran out of lazer shooting thingies...yeah."

"Oh. Well...why are we just standing here?" Izzy said. "Oh yeah, let's go."

_About an hour later..._

After the game, everybody was so sweaty and Jamie's bangs were stuck to her face because of all the "persperation". "You should have seen your face when we won Danny!" Jamie said. "You should see your face right now, Jamie." Everybody cracked up laughing. "Why? What's wrong with my face?" Izzy handed her a pocket mirror. "Holy cow! Hey, at least it's better than yours, Danny, and your normal! Well, sort of..."

"Hey, I'm more normal than you are! I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Ok, you're the normal one; Mister 20-year-old-video-game-adict! This kid spends the whole day playing 'King Kong' on Xbox!"

"And you spend your day as a dog sniffing Peanut's butt!"

"I do not you liar! You can ask anybody, I probably eat, sleep and fart more than Grandma does; and she gets out of bed just to sleep on the couch!"

"That's so true, she'd probably eat a plate of beans just to fart in Danny's face!"

"Yeah, the funny part is that I did that when I was six!" Izzy was facedown on the table pounding it with her fist. "Guys, stop it, my spleen's gonna bust!"

"MINE ALREADY DID!" They ended the night with busted spleens and tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks. I'm pretty sure all of their cheeks will be very sore in the morning.


	8. Looks Like Somebody's Getting Hitched!

Chapter 7

"Looks Like Somebody's Getting Hitched!"

* * *

"Makeup?"

"No."

"Heels?"

"No."

"Wine?"

"Hell no."

"Jamie is this going to be even somewhat traditional?" Jenn demanded. "What are you talking about! It's not like I'm going down the aisle in a tee and jeans!" Jamie argued. "I don't suppose you're wearing sneakers down are you?" Jenn asked. "Hey, their white aren't they?" Jamie countered. "Jamie! If you're not going cooperate at all-"

"Hey, you know I can't hold my liquor! I can hardly stand in heels and makeup brings back memories of...the 'Pink Era'..." Jamie shuttered. "Yeah, that was one bad week. The fact that it was your 'time of the month' and the whole Zak/Wadi screw up didn't help either."

"That was biggest hellhole since freshman year!" The sisters burst out laughing until somebody knocked on the door. "Ha, ha...Who is it?" Jamie said. "Only the best family member since 1987!" came a very southern voice. "Codie! Don't come in here, nobody's supposed to see her before the wedding!" Jenn said, leaning on the closed door. "Oh really? Looks like somebody's getting hitched!"

"Codie!"

"Alright, alright, I'll just go wait with all the other family members you haven't seen since '05," Codie said, walking away. "'05? Auntie Jenny!" Jamie exclaimed. Their Aunt Jenny lives in Conneticut, all the way across the country so this was big. "Oh, come on Jenn, can't I be seen for just three seconds please, please, please?" Jenn rolled her eyes. "No, Jamie." Jamie crossed her arms as Jenn started styling her hair. "You know, your outfit looks totally-"

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Dammit! Hey, what're you doing back there?" Jamie said as there was a hurtful tugging on her hair. "I'm brushing it, stupid! Have you forgotten that you don't brush your hair on weekends?" Jennifer was obviously annoyed with her younger sister. Begging to change the subject, Jamie started blabbin about pointless things. "Do you think I should've gone to basketball college instead of regular college?" this one was serious. "Jamie, you would not have made it there. Why? 'Cause Zak wasn't going there. You were so crabby for the first four years apart, another four years would've killed you and us!" Jamie tried not to laugh with her sister but couldn't help it. "Ok, ok, we're gonna be late, so shut up and let me do this!" that made them laugh even harder. Jenn finished doing everything just as the little egg timer went off. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Jenn said quickly. She peeked out of the door and saw nobody. "Ok, let's go!" Jenn dragged her sister along. The wedding was in less than 20 minnutes.

_About 20 minutes later..._

Jamie was about halfway down the aisle. Another reason she hated makeup was because she didn't want to look like an idiot with her mascara running. Her eyes were glossy with happy tears, and Jamie wasn't big on crying. Almost there...just a few steps away...And before she knew it, she was standing right in front of Zak. "I believe you've written your own vows?" the pastor said. Zak nodded and started off. "In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live." Zak's hands were so shaky, almost as shaky as when he had proposed. Jamie pulled it together fast and continued. "Zak, today I take you for my husband. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live." And after all that stuff and the rings the pastor FINALLY said, "You may kiss your bride." The kiss was at least 30 seconds long and niether Jamie nor Zak wanted to let go. But there was still half a day to go, and their lips reluctantly parted. Zak took a deep breath. "My god, no offense, but I thought that'd never be over!" Zak whispered as they both went through the doors at the end of the aisle. "Why?" Jamie said, smiling. "'Cause that was the scariest thing I've ever faced!" they both started to laugh histerically.

**AWWWW! Y' know that was one of the most awkward chapters I've ever written! XD**


	9. The Reception

Chapter 8

The Reception

* * *

After all the crazy partying stuff like the throwing of the bouquet and the garter(XD), which Leyla and Ricky had caught, it was time for the slow dances. First was the father/daughter dance. Jamie had changed into a much lighter dress about ankle-length(You're welcome George! she thought) and a lot less tight. Instead of her clunky sneakers, she put on a pair of blue flats. Zak wasn't too far away dancing with Drew and the leftover parents(Emily and Doc) were dancing together. Jamie overheard Zak talking to Drew and smiled at his words. "Hey, Mom. Now you've got six daughters that you never had!" Jamie now looked up at her father. His eyes were glossy and he was trying not to show it. "Oh, Daddy! Don't cry, 'cause now I'm gonna cry!" They both chuckled. "Hmm...Let's just say my fourth baby girl isn't mine anymore," George replied, planting a kiss on his daughter's head. "I'll always be your fourth baby girl, Dad. I'm just not with you 24/7. Hey, you've still got Vanessa! But I doubt she'll be single much longer."

"Oh, that's helps so much!"

"Hey, only I can use sarcasm in this family!" they both laughed. As the song ended, Jamie made the most of the last moments with her dad. She turned around and saw her husband approaching. It had a nice tune to it: _husband_. Jamie really liked that word. "Care to dance?" Jamie took his hand and they started to dance as the new song started. Her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips. Jamie rested her head on his chest. She was so content with this moment that she didn't even have the curiosity to see who everybody else was dancing with. Jamie closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Asking herself how their relationship survived 11 years while others only survive days. So there were bumps in the road, but they'd gotten through it. Suddenly, there was loud barking in the room. Jamie sprang to attention and looked around to see a distraut looking Peanut in a cute little doggie tux. He barked at Jamie and stared with big frightened brown eyes and bolted out of the room. "Come on!" Jamie held up her dress and ran after her dog. "Peanut, what's the- oh! Sammy!" Jamie kneeled next to her fifteen year old yellow lab. Sammy was so pale, her eyes had lost their luster and were a very dull brown. "Sammy no!" the poor dog was wheezing and she looked at Jamie with sorrowful yet welcoming eyes. It was her time. Jamie had Sammy since she was five years old, that's a long time for a dog. Tears poured down her face. Sammy slowly inched forward to lick them up saying, "Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough. But now I have to go." Jamie took Sammy's paw and layed her head on the lab's shoulder and felt it rise and fall one last time. "Goodbye, ol' buddy..." she whispered. She felt a hand her own shoulder and dug her face into her old companion's fur. "Jamie, I'm so sorry..."

"I's ok, Zak. It's not your fault. Stuff happens, you know?" Jamie stood up and turned into Zak's embrace and cried. "Oh, Jamie. Shhh, it's alright," he cooed. "I'm probably ruining your tux right now huh?"

"Not really. I knew you were going to cry one way or another so I had one taylor made; God bless waterproofing!" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly, another person walked into the room. "Jamie?" That was the unmistakable voice of Aaron. Jamie let go of Zak and went around him to face her past enemy. He put his hands up like she was a cop when he saw the look on her face. Jamie clenched her eyes shut to expel the excess tears and, in a surprising twist, went and hugged him. "Woah...okaay..." he said, hugging her back. "Y' know, Jamie, I'm uh, really sorry about what I did in high-"

"Shut up. That was years ago. I thinks it's safe to say we're friends now." Zak smiled at his wife's words. She was saying this more to herself than to Aaron. "I think I'll leave now," he said backing out and waving goodbye. "Who are you, and what have you done with my scaredy cat?" Zak joked. "She's still here. You still have to protect me from the dark you know."

"Hehe, true. Hey, I'm proud of you. It took a lot to do that," Zak said, smiling. "I don't know how I'm going to cope without Sammy..." Jamie said. Most people would've said "Suck it up, it's just a dog!" but not Zak. "Jamie you aren't the only one feeling this. Plenty of people out there are grief stricken by the death of their best friend, a family member, or even a lousy goldfish! But with every death, there's birth. I know it's hard, but what do you say we go back to the party, huh?" Jamie allowed Zak to lead her back to where everybody was. The party was obviously restored to its fullest and everybody was doing all kinds of weird dances to a random pop song. "Hey, Zak, where are you and the Ball-and-Chain going now?" Ryan said, laughing. "Oh, haha Ryan you know you're tied down too so shut up!" Zak said. Ryan and Mary were together and Ryan had bought an engagment ring for her the other day yet he still hadn't proposed. "Yeah, I know but for now I'm free as a bird!" he said loopily. "Are you drunk?" Jamie said trying not to laugh. "Noooo- yeah. See ya later gators! WOO!" Ryan said going to do whatever Ryans do. "There was always something wrong with that kid," Zak said. Jamie laughed. She had a lot of best days ever but this one really was the best. "Hey, After all this commotion gets over, I've got a little surprise for you," Zak said. "Really? Zak, you know I can't stand waiting!"

"Yeah, but you always love the thing afterwards."

"I know, but-"

"Just be weird for a few more hours and wait. Everybody's in on it."


End file.
